Relatos
by ACrazySpiderGirl
Summary: Tres relatos no relacionados, tres parejas en diferentes momentos. USMéx (yaoi), Franada (hetero), UkHun (hetero). AU
1. Un solitario francés

Los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro en aquella desdichada mañana de lunes, entrando a través de la entreabierta ventana de la habitación.

Sintió el cuerpo cansado, la garganta seca y el ánimo por los suelos.

Quien lo viera en aquel estado, caminando lentamente a la cocina con la cabellera rubia despeinado y ojeras bajo los orbes azules, no le reconocería.

Nadie podría adivinar que ese era el mismo Francis Bonnefoy que la noche anterior alardeaba con sus amigos de lo aliviado que estaba de que, tras casi un año, su relación con la dulce Madeline Williams había terminado.

Intentó consolarse con lo mucho que odiaba su forma de hablar el francés; pero no podía negar para sus adentros que ese "acento espantoso", como antaño le llamaba, se volvió algo que anhelaba escuchar cada día.

Sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que pudo haber hecho para evitarlo, empezando por no actuar como un idiota sólo porque sí, tomó una taza de café al igual que hacía cada mañana. Aún si su corazón estaba destrozado, él debía fingir que todo marchaba de acuerdo a sus planes.

Y ahí estaba, sobre la mesa central de la estancia, un simple y bello anillo de oro blanco que habría lucido radiante en el dedo anular de la canadiense; Dios debía estar retorciendose de la risa en su celestial trono de omnipresencia. Ese bastardo infeliz.

Y es que, como evitarlo, Francis llevaba años alardeando de su encanto, de lo fácil que le era enamorar a las damas, de lo rápido que éstas caían a sus pies perdidamente enamoradas. Por esa razón se negó hasta el último instante a reconocerse a él mismo en las redes del amor.

Todo por un asunto de "hombría".

Aquella cobardía hoy le estaba cobrando factura y toda la desdicha que lo tira hacia el sofá y le da las fuerzas suficientes sólo para tomar una botella de vino barato, una impulsiva compra de la noche anterior en señal de autodesprecio, fue desencadenada por él mismo y su orgullo.

"Siempre será así, ¿no es verdad? No puedes dejar de ser "El casanova" ni por un momento" Ese había sido el justo reclamo de Madeleine. "Je t'aime, Francis, mais je ne vais pas être autre de tes putains!"

Ahora, Francis no tiene ni el valor para luchar por su amada, pues bien merecido tenía él su rechazo y no tenían justificación sus actos.

Demonios, la había engañado con la primera mujer que se cruzó en su camino de regreso a casa esa noche; retozó con otra entre las sábanas de lino que la propia Madeline había escogido para ellos; había permitido a la dama de la que ya no recordaba ni el rostro que enredara sus finos dedos entre sus cabellos dorados. Sin ningún reparo, sin pensar ni un momento en que la canadiense llegaría a la mañana siguiente; sólo para mostrarle a sus amigos, mientras los dejaba atrás junto a la hermosa mujer, que aún era un hombre tan libre como ellos.

"C'est l'amour..." Fur el alarido lamentable que profirió su corazón ante la situación y la migraña. "Non, c'est toi, tu es imbécile!" Fue lo que le gritó su mente al saber al amor de su vida perdido por una pasión efímera. "Sur un coup de tête!".


	2. Tocino y chocolate

—Amar es extraño —dijo en un suspiro mirando a través de la ventana. —... Es como... El tocino con chocolate —asiente para sí mismo, sin apartar la vista del cielo azul.

Su interlocutor deja salir una mal disimulada risilla ante tal comparación. —¿Tocino con chocolate, Al? —le mira divertido, apoyando el mentó en su mano mientras el rubio parecía perderse en las vistas tras el cristal.

—Sí —sonríe, fascinado con el extraño fenomeno de las pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo a pesar de los brillantes rayos del sol. —; es extraño cuando escuchas sobre él por primera vez y da un poco de miedo, pero cuando lo pruebas te das cuenta de que es increíble —asegura fijando su vista ahora en la persona frente a él, quien por un momento se había sentido bastante ignorado antes.

Al moreno aún le parecía una comparación un tanto extraña, pero no podía evitar verle cierto sentido a aquellas palabras. Sonrió, convencido de que esa visión quizá no era tan errada. Miró con dulzura hacia el estadounidense.

—¿Lo ves, Ed? Justo así somos nosotros —explicó acercándose al otro, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en un agarre cariñoso. —; como el tocino y el chocolate, tan diferentes y tan perfectos juntos.

Porque así es más simple y delicioso, comparemos el amor con comida.

**._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.**

_Calido. Aquel tacto era calido y reconfortante... Y él no podía parar de sorprenderse con todo el significado de aquel simple toque._

Le encantaban los momentos así, cuando todo estaba en calma, el mundo parecía detenerse y no les acompañaba más que el suave murmullo del viento; ni siquiera Hollywood lograría captar la esencia y magia de aquel momento, aún con los mejores actores, directores, escenografía y el más alto presupuesto.

Está consiente de que la sonrisa en su rostro debe ser una de estúpidez total, aún así no le interesa tanto estar fallando a su misión de ser cool en todo momento; de cualquier forma, hasta los héroes son débiles cuando se trata del amor, ¿no? Para comprobarlo sólo haría falta pensar en Superman y como está loquito por Lois.

De un momento a otro, el mexicano apegó su cuerpo al del contrario, reclamando con disimulo la atención de aquel gringo amado, cuya mirada parecía estar perdida en algún lugar del televisor aún cuando sus pensamientos en realidad no iban más lejos de aquel sofá en el que estaban tan cómodamente acurrucados.

Alfred apartó la vista del televisor, de cualquier manera hacía varios minutos que no veía las escenas que mostraba éste, y estrechó el abrazo que ambos compartían. Eran esos pequeños momentos los que ambos disfrutaban, cuando no necesitaban preocuparse por ser alguien y sólo existían ellos dos en su "fortaleza".

Se miraron por un momento. Aún después de tanto tiempo, cada vez que se miraban en los ojos del otro podían sentirla como si fuese aquella primera que se les grabó a fuego en la memoria y deseaban no olvidar nunca.

La televisión continuó encendida, reproduciendo las imágenes de alguna genérica película de acción estadounidense, pero en el momento en que ambos pares de labios se acercaron, tocándose primero en un rose tímido, el aparato se resignó a qué sería ignorado el resto de la tarde.


	3. Las tres hijas de Edelstein

«_Entre la hierba alta se divisa un ciervo, bebiendo con parsimonia de las cristalinas aguas de la rivera. El crujir de hojas secas se escucha a sus espaldas y el animal voltea, cauteloso. Una joven sale de entre la maleza, irremediablemente él aparta la vista del cauce, haciendo uso de modos más propios de un varón que de una dama ella se acerca con cautela, como di temiera que su presencia cause la huida del rumiante frente a sus ojos.__Armada con una maza va a su caza sin demora; su vasta cabellera castaña pareciera estar flotando en el aire ante los ojos de su espectador mientras recorre en un momento la distancia que le separaba de aquel ser contra la cabeza del cual estampó su arma.__Todo parece detenerse un momento, de entre las hebras de su cabello se revela la mirada oliva, pareciendo aquella joven estática y con su mirada fija en él, penetrante.»__Basta sólo un momento y todo se vuelve obscuro a su alrededor. Una vez más el mismo sueño. Arthur continua sin tener idea de lo que podría significar._

—La tasa de natalidad ha sido sumamente baja este año, ¿no le parece, Barón Kirkland? — pregunta la mujer, mientras riza uno de los mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos, al joven hombre que sostiene su taza de té sin tomarle demasiada importancia y llama al siervo de la casa. —Y hablando de eso, Barón, ¿No piensa usted casar pronto? —pregunta la joven con picardía.

El joven de cabellos rubios suelta una risa leve. — ¿Casar? —pregunta apartando la vista hacia la ribera. — ¡Bah! Pero qué pregunta, mujer. —le sonríe con galantería viendo como vuelve ésta a su tarea de coser. — Por supuesto que pienso ir a cazar, ¿Por qué no lo haría? — preguntó con tono de burla hacia la joven frente a él.

Ella se levanta molesta ante la notable mofa. —Creo que hace falta más té. —se excusó apartando la silla al levantarse.

—Tiene razón— respondió Arthur. —, le daré un consejo, señorita Marie: debe esperar a que el agua hierva antes de añadir las hojas— dijo. —. Y debería practicar más el hacer scones, ¿sabe?— sonrío picoteando con su tenedor la masa en su plato que se suponía serían galletas.

La mujer soltó un bufido y se marchó hacia la cocina.

Vaya que algunas mujeres cambian rápido de humor, ¿no? Hace sólo un momento estaba con su comportamiento educado, pícaro y que incluso podría tildarse de dulce. Arthur no pudo evitar reír ante sus propios pensamientos. Que aburrido estaba sin la conversación del Duque de Edelstein, lástima que haya tenido que ir al concejo.

— ¡Elizavetha! Regresa aquí ahora. —se escuchó la voz de una mujer que el joven reconoció como la de la Duquesa de Edelstein, madre de la chica que hacia un momento se había retirado y quien le había invitado a conocer a sus hijas.

La Duquesa de Edelstein era toda una dama, refinada, educada, encantadora y, aún con los años que cargaba encima, se podía vislumbrar en ella un atisbo de la belleza que en su juventud poseyó.

Una lástima que las dos hijas a las que había conocido no contaran con ninguna de las cualidades de su madre:

Una de ellas bastante petulante, recta y cuadrada, ¡no se puede entablar una conversación con esa mujer! El único tema que parecía entender era música y aun en este se limitaba al piano, instrumento que él no se atrevería a negar que la joven tocara de maravilla.

La otra, una molestia; rebelde, ruidosa y egocéntrica, teniendo sus capacidades en tan alta estima que se atrevió a presentar lo que bien podrían ser sobras y agua verde como scones y té. Aunque ella, de las dos, era la que tenía una mejor conversación, lamentable que fuera incapaz de guardar silencio un momento o aparentar el interés en su fortuna.

El sonido de las pisadas se hizo más fuerte. — ¡Niña necia! Juro que te voy a cocer a fuego lento. —por la esquina salió a prisa una muchacha de cabellos castaños, vestida con un delantal blanco encima del vestido verde algo sucio.

Al verlo sus pasos y risas cesaron, la nombrada Elizavetha paró en seco. — ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó sin apartar su vista de la del contrario. Arthur sonrió.

—Barón Kirkland, lamento mucho todo éste escándalo — la mujer se notaba avergonzada. —. E-ella es la menor de mis hijas, Elizavetha.

Sin duda aquella dama era todo un espectáculo; se le notaba vivaz y alegre, era joven y bella, con aquella fiera y desafiante mirada color oliva con la que más de una vez se había cruzado en sueños. —Sin duda alguna parece ser encantadora. —dijo sin ironía, con una sonrisa suavemente dibujada en sus labios. — ¿No le gustaría acompañarme a tomar el té en ésta bella tarde? — le invitó poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una de sus manos hacia ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, ella sonrío con gracia. —No, gracias; detesto el té. —y con esas palabras se marchó, dejando tras ella al atónito joven.


End file.
